Life Turned Around
by Coquette
Summary: What happens when Hermione's life is turned upside down? What happens when Severus' fiance turns up? Oh but the bigger question is what happens if its Hermione? SSHG Will change rating as the story progresses Chp 14 up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Disrupted Life  
  
While humming "Skater Boi" Hermione Granger threw a knee high white cotton skirt over her shoulder along with a matching jacket and a soft pink tank top. Grabbing her toiletries and heading off towards her adjoining bathroom, she looked herself over in a mirror before slipping into her shower. She stood about 5'6, she was pretty tall for a 15 year old girl. Her hair was a bushy golden brown, it had always been bushy, although recently it had tamed a little. Her complexion wasn't exactly white but an off tanish color. With one last glance to her cinnamon colored eyes, she slipped into her steaming hot shower.  
  
  
  
She sat at her vanity in her indigo and maroon room. Her walls where a deep indigo, accented with pictures of her friends and family and a few landscapes beautifully done by her mother Renee. The curtains and the bedspread where various colors of green while the carpet was maroon. Hermione gradually applied a small amount of makeup. After Piling her golden brown hair on top of her head she slipped on her sandals and walked into the living room.  
  
She glanced at the clock on the farthest wall of the living wall and sighed heavily in was already 7:45p.m. and she was to meet with the rest of the gang at 8:30. She laughed to herself, 'You have plenty of time 'Mione'!' She scolded herself often. Just as she was heading out of the house her father staggered in drunk.  
  
"Where do you 'sink you goin?" his words were slurred.  
  
She sighed heavily; he came in drunk every night since Renee, her mother, had died in a car accident almost a year ago. It hurt to think about her but at least she was in much better shape then her father. He was always drunk and he'd bring even drunker women home with him from the bar a lot of the time. He had begun to get violent. Anyone who was introduced to her father would recognize him as an alcoholic immediately. He probably would be fired from him job if he hadn't been the owner.  
  
" Remember I'm going to hang out with Harry, and Ron and a few others?"  
  
He stumbled slightly, "No! You ain't goin nowheres!" He cursed angrily under his breath as he advanced on her.  
  
Hermione backed up and gave a cry of alarm as his hand came crashing down against her cheek. The force of the smack hurt badly as she backed up against the wall, she cried out again and tears sprung from her eyes as she suddenly became her fathers personal punching bag. That was until Hewett Granger slammed her up against the wall and a picture of Renee fell to the ground and smashed into pieces. Hewett sank to his knees and sobbed. When he glanced to where Hermione lay he glared at her menacingly and hollered, "Get out of here you filthy freak! I hate you!"  
  
Hermione struggled to her feet and out the door. Her thoughts scattered as she began to stumble around in pain. 'How could he have done this to her? He was her father!' She admitted to herself that she had seen this coming. She walked passed a window, the streetlight gave her a reflection and she cringed as she discovered the various cuts upon her face and she could only fear the ugly bruises that would show tomorrow. Along with her new black eye she solemnly spluttered that it could be worse, she could be seriously hurt or dead for that matter.  
  
She was still wandering around an hour later, not knowing where she was going. Her heart lifted when she recalled Harry's story of the knight bus. She lifted her wand and repeated what Harry had once done. In mere minutes the knight bus had arrived and she was aboard before her mind registered the warmth of relief. She passed out but not before she listed her destination as 'The Leaky Cauldron'.  
  
  
  
" You know Severus you really should lighten up a bit. Besides this meeting is about your betrothed, Hermione Vanderhorn."  
  
Severus gritted his teeth to keep from chewing out his younger brother. Severus Snape grew up in a rather large and wealthy family. He had two younger brothers Socrates and Siculus and an older sister Sibylla, who had died during childbirth with twins, out of the three only one survived. He had his parents, grandparent and a number of uncles, aunts, and cousins, not to mention nieces and nephews. Hermione Vanderhorn whom as, soon as she was born had been doomed to marry him, disappeared out of her crib at the age 8 months old. That was 15 almost 16 years ago. He tried his hardest to ignore Socrates.  
  
"I don't see why half of the Ministry of Magic has to bee here though." Socrates replied with a dazed and confused look plastered upon his face.  
  
Severus growled, "Why won't you just shut up? The answer to your unbelievably stupid question is that her family is powerful and they have been looking for her for more years than you can count. So stop being an imbecile!"  
  
"Huh? What was that? I didn't quite catch that." Socrates teased.  
  
Sick and tired of his games Severus beamed his empty plastic cup at Socrates' head, "Well catch this!"  
  
Siculus caught the cup before it hit Socrates.  
  
Siculus being the middle child always interfered. Thrym their eldest uncle on their father's side interrupted them. "Boys you need to get your acts together. Severus you need to settle. Socrates your brother is being serious. Please cease in acting like an airhead."  
  
Thrym's brother Chrion stated eyeing is nephew in amusement, "He was trying to say that since the whole wizarding world has been looking for her."  
  
Siculus interrupted and continued Chiron's sentence, "So they are all here. Oy! For Crice sake can you to stop glaring at each other? You two always act like this when you get around one another."  
  
Severus sighed heavily and strained his eyes towards the front, just as a scuff looking man barged in from the street. Seconds after another man waltzed in and nestled in his arms was a beaten up Hermione Granger.  
  
She lay motionless like a helpless little rag doll wrapped in rags. Several teachers stood and rushed towards her, among them was Severus.  
  
Severus scoped up the young girl and placed her into his arms, hurrying out of the main part of the inn and into a room upstairs. McGonagall, Pomfey, Lupin, Dumbledore, and Sirius Black quickly fallowed behind him.  
  
Severus gently laid Hermione on the bed, when he pulled back he thought he saw a glowing light but when he tried to look closer it wasn't there. He scolded himself 'You fool your seeing things. Just exit the room slowly and carefully, go back to the meeting concerning Hermione Vanderhorn.wait a minute.no no! You're insane! There is no way she's Hermione Vanderhorn.' 


	2. Chapter 1 continued

Disclaimer: I own none of the chracters in J.K. Rowlings book, but those characters that you do not recognize are my own. Sorry this Chapter maybe shorter then the first but, I promise that I'll try to update every Monday.  
  
Chapter 1...CONTINUED  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throught in attempt to catch Severus' attention, "Severus...please move back so Poppy can check Ms. Granger."  
  
Caught of guard he stepped back so quickly, you'd have thought he was buned. His gaze landed on Hermione then To Albus. Trying to clus the old man into his conclusion by using his eyes to exspress himself.  
  
Albus curiously glanced back and forth between the door, Severus, and Hermione. Finally recognition settled into his bright blue eyes.  
  
Severus watched as Poppy checked the young girl over.  
  
"Albus...come over here please." Poppy Pomfey's voice broke the silence in the room.  
  
Albus glided towards him, his head bent as Poopy began whispering things into his ear. His face fell in slight dismay.  
  
Sirius Black, who had been aquitted over the summer after the Ministery spotted Peter Petigrew in Diagon Ally, spoke up."Was she beaten?"  
  
Remus Lupin intrupted, before Albus could answer, "Yeah by a drunk, by the smell of it."  
  
Minerva who had stayed close to the door began a heated argument with Sirius and Poppy on what to do with the girl. Dumbledore shook his head in amusement while Severus stood close, enough to the bed, just in case Hermione needed him.  
  
Hermione began to stir and she winced when she began to sit up, even though Poppy had healed her she was still quite sore.  
  
The movement upon the bed had Severus' head snaping to look towards it. He quickly helped her sit up. "Are you okay?" His voice filled with what could have been concern, not sure himself what exactly it was seeing as he himself was unsure of its meaning.  
  
She looked up with tears in her eyes, and shook her head no. Before he knew what was happening she had flung her arms around him and was sobbing.  
  
He ackwardly patted her back,"Its alright...um it will be okay..shh..it'll be okay. Erm...go ahead and cry, get is all out." He was in a very ackward situation, not being someone to comfort others.  
  
Everyone in the room stood quietly and watched with amazed eyes.  
  
Hermione turned in his arms and regaurded everyone else in the room, Poppy was the first to ask who's turn it was. So she, Hermione, told the story, unaware of the seriously apsord thoughts runing through Severus' mind.  
  
They were along these lines,'Good God! Shes actually willing to touch me. It can't be! Shes so smal...and beautiful...hold up where did that come from? How come I've never noticed it before? I wouldn't mind...' His thoughts were cut off when Hermione began to cry again, he wraped his arms around her, in a more ritual hug of comfort. "Shh.. Hermione its okay... it won't happen again I promise." His eyes widened at his own words,'What the Hell is going on with me?'  
  
Remus and Sirius huddled in a cornor whispering, "What the Hell is he pulling at? Shes not even emotionally well and he is groping her!" Sirius whispered harshly.  
  
"Your a fool Sirius! Have you ever seen him act that way? I haven't! Besides they are bonded now." Remus quietly replied.  
  
Sirius' head snapped up and he watched Hermione In Severus' arms."Your not serious! I don't see anything."  
  
"Squint your eyes," Dumbledore interupted.  
  
When Sirius caught sight of the glow around them he stood still in...shock. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same disclaimer as in the last chapter. Well thank you for reviewing. I appreciate it.  
  
Chapter 2  
Shocked  
  
Hermione cuddled into the cool cotton sheets. She felt much better now, clean, at least physically. Her mind almost completely cleared of everything that had happened that day. Only one thing stayed clear in her mind and that was Professor Snape's actions towards her. She was certain that she'd feel different around him now. He had acted strange around her, not a bad strange just not something she was used to. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Her eyes fluttered shut and before she knew it she was fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Dumbledore's office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Albus smiled happily before sitting down to write to his brother-in-law.  
  
Maxwell,  
We have found her! I wish for her to be informed of this discovery as soon as possible. Will you bring your family tomorrow and meet me in my office. Best wishes to you and yours.  
  
Albus  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Severus' Quarters~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus sat, cup in hand, as he debated on his newfound behavior. Fortunately no one was there because he began to speak to himself out loud.  
  
"Your just being sympathetic towards the girl that's all. Ah hell now I'll have to marry the damn girl! She's not going to like this anymore than I do." He shook his head in dismay before heading off to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maxwell Vanderhorn, patriarch to the Vanderhorn family stood staring off in space, memories surfacing from years ago.  
  
* His back was faced to the window, his son, wife, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter sat before him.  
  
Aurora, his granddaughter, was a beauty even with the numerous amount of bruises formed a crossed her slender face.  
  
"Grandfather,.I'm pregnant." Aurora cased her eyes downward. She knew that she wasn't married, and the fact that the result of a brutal rape was the cause for this pregnancy. She also knew that she had just cost her grandfather the merger with the Snape's. She listed her eyes, tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry."  
  
Maxwell stood in thought, "Aurora seeing as how there will be no wedding between you and Mister Socrates Snape. I think that if your child should be born female, she will close the merger by marring Severus Snape. What do you say?"  
  
Aurora nodded with out hesitation. She stood, when she was dismissed and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maxwell stood with Astolfe Snape and finalized the marriage deal between his newest family member, Hermione Vanderhorn and Astolfe's grandson Severus Snape.*  
  
He turned and looked around the room at his family. His wife Nadine, and his son and daughter-in-law, Isaac and Holly. Dumbledore sat quietly behind his desk. They all waited with a hard lump in the pit of their stomachs as Severus escorted Hermione into the office. A looming presence stood by the door and Severus turned to greet him.  
  
"Hello Grandfather." 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Well nothing new here.can anyone tell me why Math matters? Anyway onto the story. Sorry its pretty short.have homework to do.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione glanced between them and immediately she could see the resemblance. They both had the same shallow bone structure, the same Roman nose, and the same thick silky hair. She shook herself to keep her frame of mind on what was going on.  
  
Three empty seats faced the Headmaster's desk and she gently slid into one, carefully avoiding the other strange people's gazes. "Professor Dumbledore what is going on? I don't understand. Who're all these people?"  
  
Albus watched her careful," No need to be in such a haste dear. Although I must admit that we should get this over with." His bright older eyes glanced over her shoulder and let his gaze land on the other people in the room. Finally he looked back at her, straight into her eyes and began to speak again. "About 15 years ago my great grand-niece was taken from her crib. Since then most of the wizarding world has been looking for her. Last night Severus discovered, what all of us here at Hogwarts have overlooked for the last few years. You, Hermione resemble Aurora Vanderhorn and Allen Weasley's daughter Hermione Vanderhorn."  
  
Hermione blinked rapidly, "I don't think I understand I mean I.I'm me.Hermione Elizabeth Granger. No her.not anyone but me."  
  
Albus smiled reassuringly, "Would you allow us to take a test to confirm.or.."  
  
"Yeah of course there is no way I'm her." She let out in a rushed voice.  
  
Albus nodded to Severus who quickly knelt before Her and raised his wand over her left wrist and spray of glittering turquoise light flashed and Holly let out a relived sob.  
  
'Well, what's that mean..?" Hermione looked worriedly at Severus.  
  
His voice cracked a little, "You're a Vanderhorn. Turquoise is there family color."  
  
She shook her head in denial. "No..No! This can't be true." She stood and rushed out of the room.  
  
Severus fallowed, "Hermione come back!" He caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist. "Hermione I know this is a shock, but it has to be better then being related to the Bastard that attacked you last night."  
  
Hermione wrenched away from him, "Shut up! That bastard raised me! He is the only father I have ever known! God this isn't right." She then proceeded to run out of the castle. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Well there isn't anything new to disclaim here. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione sniffled and wiped at the tears streaming down her face. She didn't like this very much. it was confusing, not being who you thought you were.  
  
She huddled closer to the stonewall blocking the wind from her. It was still only the middle of July and it was quiet warm, but the breeze on the higher towers of the Astronomy rooms were a bit chilly.  
  
Severus watched her, grumbling to himself at the audacity of Albus ordering him to come up here and talk to the girl. He cleared his throat in attempt to get her attention. It didn't take him long. She jumped like a scared rabbit beneath the hungry eyes of a wolf.  
  
"P..Professor Snape! H..How can I help y..y..you?" Her voice was strained and cracked obviously due to her recent sobbing.  
  
He forced back his usual sneer; "You can help me by listening."  
  
She swallowed hard and nodded hesitantly.  
  
"Good, then I shall explain to some extent. You are in fact the child of both Aurora Vanderhorn and Allen Weasley."  
  
Before he was able to continue she stood, "Where is my mother then?"  
  
He looked away quickly avoiding her searching gaze, "She's dead."  
  
"What do you mean she's dead.how?" Hermione whispered quietly.  
  
Severus looked out over the Hogwarts ground and leaned elegantly upon the wall. "She killed herself, after you were born. She couldn't understand why she couldn't get over your father raping her."  
  
Hermione gasped and a sob escaped passed her lips, "So not only am I bastard child, but I was forced into this life because of a rape? Wait .wait a minute Allen Weasley.?"  
  
Severus nodded, "Yes Allen.brother of Arthur Weasley. Making you cousin two your friend Ron."  
  
She stood speechless, wondering how it was that she was going to deal with all this news. "What about my father where is he and how did I end up with.my ..the Grangers?"  
  
"Doesn't everyone want the answers to that? No one has been able to find Mr. Weasley since around the time he raped your mother. As for how you ended up with the Grangers, none of us can answer that for you." He turned to face her ever so slightly. "I'm sorry Ms. Gr..Vanderhorn for having to be the one to tell you."  
  
"Professor Snape." She eyes him uncertainly, "What is going to happen to me now?"  
  
"Dumbledore says that you can stay here for the rest of the summer, and gradually introduce you to the Vanderhorns, or you could leave with them today."  
  
She nodded, "I'm staying then." Hermione spoke with a firm reply.  
  
He nodded, "Lets head of for lunch then Ms.Gr.Vanderhorn." She for the first time in her years here at Hogwarts witnessed him smile, weakly, but other wise a smile. "This name switch is going to be a little hard to get used to."  
  
"Then call me Hermione." She requested on an uncertain tone of voice.  
  
He eyed her sharply with shock, but nodded, trying out her name. "Alright then Hermione lets get moving before I have to wait for dinner."  
  
She was a little put out that he hadn't said she could use his first name, but then again they weren't colleges or friends. She fallowed behind him trying to keep up.  
  
Severus didn't notice her strain of effort to stay with him. He was deep in though, how was one to ask as she had, for the use of first names. He wasn't sure so he kept any rambling to himself. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Well there isn't anything new to disclaim here. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The beginning of August brought Hermione little happiness; she did however look forward to the little celebration that the staff had organized to celebrate the end of one school year and the beginning of the next. She needed a break from Snape's mood changes and all the new family members and their gifts.  
  
Around 2:50 Hermione stood shoving some of those 'gifts' into drawers, grumbling incoherently.  
  
She sighed and finally a small smile crossed her face as she fixed the silky white spaghetti strapped dress and practically raced through the corridors towards the entrance hall. She was so happy that Dumbledore had agreed to let Ginny come. She really needed a girl to talk to.  
  
Hermione grinned when she caught sight of her red haired cousin.wow what a weird term.  
  
Ginny grinned, "What took you so long?" She looked Hermione over quickly. "Wow you look nice, now lets go, I want to see what the lake looks like decorated."  
  
Hermione shock her head in amusement, so she fallowed her friend all the way down to the lake.  
  
There was a small clearing surrounded by the lake and trees were the picnic was to be held.  
  
When they approached the area, Severus who had been talking to Remus turned to look at her and his jaw twitched, his body stiffened, and his gaze moved over Hermione.  
  
Remus elbowed him, "Sev man you getting a dose of the love bug."  
  
Severus turned and glared at him, "Who the hell says anything about love bugs anymore, Remus.sorry to tell you this but your gay. Now if you don't shut up I'll hex you into your next life." Severus turned back around and greeted the two girls with a stiff nod.  
  
Hermione nodded back, "Hello Professor Snape, Remus." She avoided any eye contact with Severus; their last meeting hadn't go to well. In all honesty he was a jackass.  
  
Severus sighed heavily, bent down, picked up a twig and as he stood again he transformed it into a black rose. "My peace offering?" He hid his anger over her calling Remus by his first name. It wasn't logical for him to even care so he pretended it didn't.  
  
Hermione took the extended rose, being very careful of its thorns. "Thank you." She in turn offered him shy smile, before turning to head towards a table closest to the lake.  
  
Ginny talked amiably until Hermione stun around angrily towards the cook twins who were under Severus' watch.  
  
" Good lord you two would you stop throwing cards every where! The last one hit me." Hermione grumbled and Paige shrugged and apology, as did her brother Corpornicus.  
  
"Thank you." Before they turned away Aaron Wyst, another of Severus' charges, joined the twins.  
  
"Hey you guys want to play truth or dare?" He grinned sheepishly towards Ginny.  
  
Ginny refrained from blushing and glared at him.  
  
Hermione was going to decline when Ginny interrupted, "Yeah sure we will."  
  
"Great, lets go over there and sit on that platform."  
  
Once they all settled down in a circle Aaron started his gaze intent on Ginny. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." She challenged with out hesitation.  
  
Aaron grinned evilly, "I dare you to screw a Slytherin."  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny with concern.  
  
"All right fine I will." She stated with a sneer. She turned her gaze landing on Paige. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
Paige's eyes light up, "Dare."  
  
Ginny cocked her head to the side a sadistic smirk etched her features. "Okay I dare you to hit on a professor of your choice." She sent Aaron a cold glare.  
  
Paige nodded eagerly and looked at Aaron, "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth you air headed bimbo."  
  
Paige looked hurt; she sent a glare towards him, "Is it true you're easy to sack?"  
  
Aaron stuck his head up high, "No I only sleep with the chicks I dig." He turned towards Corpornicus, "So Nic, truth or dare?" "Truth."  
  
"Alright then is it true you can supply me with a few porn magazines?"  
  
"Argh! That is so sick." Hermione spoke up appalled.  
  
Corpornicus grinned, "Yeah man, talk to me later." He turned to Hermione, "Sorry about that. Truth or dare?"  
  
Hermione thought about it for a few seconds, "Um.I'll go with dare."  
  
Meanwhile across the lawn, "Come Remus, Severus, your too Sirius lets go join the student."  
  
Severus gaped at the old man as though he had grown a second head. "You've got to be kidding me. I will do no such thing."  
  
Dumbledore smiled a twinkle in his eyes, "It wasn't a request Severus it was an order."  
  
Severus sighed in defeat, so the four men walked over to where the students were sitting.  
  
Dumbledore looked down at them, "Mind if we join?" 


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry for the shortness.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
They all agreed that is was perfectly fine with them that the older people decided they'd play the game with them. In fact Corpornicus had his own ideas.  
  
"Hermione you said dare right?"  
  
She glanced towards him a little nervously, "Uh, yes."  
  
Nic grinned slightly, "Then I dare you to sit on Professor Snape's lap face towards him for the rest of this game."  
  
She didn't protest to everyone's shock, instead she stood up and went over to him, sitting almost straddle like upon his lap.  
  
She quickly glanced over to the headmaster and immediately smiled, "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Hm. I'll go with truth." He winked at her with giddiness.  
  
"Not to be too personal but, are the rumors that you and McGonagall are secretly seeing each other true?"  
  
Albus laughed heartedly, "Oh no, unfortunately, its not like that. don't get me wrong I really do have strong feelings for her but, with the war, we decided not to get involved with each other. It's too complicated."  
  
Hermione nodded in understanding; unconsciously she laid her head against Severus' shoulder.  
  
He swallowed hard and ignored the fact that she was there. Unfortunately when Albus asked him a question he was barely playing attention. It turns out that he was dared to buy something other then black. Nothing to bad but Hermione had to go with him.  
  
Finally about an hour later the group of people split up going there own ways.  
  
Although later, Albus had the platform light up and he had couples dancing. Hermione stood off to the side watching them dance, Ginny with Aaron and Paige and Nic with various teachers.  
  
She glanced around and noticed Snape stood off to the side also. So she decided that she would ask him to dance, and she did just that.  
  
He looked startled, but followed her onto the dance floor.  
  
They danced slightly for most of what seemed like two songs, that was before Hermione spoke up, "Professor Snape?"  
  
"What is it Hermione?" He glanced down at her quizzically.  
  
"I was wondering, why it was that everyone keeps trying to push us together."  
  
Severus tensed and turned away from her, "I suppose you should ask them." He disappeared up the path back to school.  
  
Leaving Hermione stunned and even more curious then when she asked. 


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Again sorry for the shortness but I do intend for this to be a rather long and indebt story.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Hermione had seen little of Severus in two weeks. She had to admit to herself though she did miss him. So she found herself walking slowly through the chillingly damp dungeons.  
  
When she arrived at the dark oak door that lead to Severus' office she knocked hesitantly.  
  
Severus opened the door silently, his usual dark gaze smoldered over when he recognized her. His mouth turned slightly at the corner of his mouth until he noticed a quizzical frown on Hermione's face.  
  
"Are you avoiding me? Because if you are I want to know why."  
  
He moved away from his door and sat down at his desk. "Hermione I don't mean to. I just don't want to answer any questions, and besides I'm working on a project."  
  
She sighed heavily, "Well then if you don't want to answer my questions. what exactly are you working on?"  
  
Severus eyed her before he hesitantly replied, "I'm working on two different projects actually. The first one is Wolfsbane. I am currently trying to better the potion so Lupin doesn't exactly have to take it more then once a year." His eyes shimmered with pleasure while he continued to speak, " So far I have achieved up to 4 months. I am also working on a potion called Bluma." He stood up and walked to where she stood, "Bluma is a potion that can or excuse me will be able to fend off curses, chants, spells, charms, etcetera. Its not supposed to make someone invincible or anything it's just a kind of shield."  
  
Hermione bit back a smile as Severus' face contorted to a pleased look while he continued to speak.  
  
"So far I've only got through the first stages. I'll of course continue back to my thesis." He stated just a tad bit to gently for him. He moved away from her quickly after realizing he was just a little to close to her for his comfort.  
  
She looked thoughtfully at him before she spoke, "Will you take me on as a partner?"  
  
He looked at her startled, "You want to work with me, by my side?"  
  
Hermione replied a little peeved, "I would not have asked if I didn't want to."  
  
Severus glared at her menacingly, "You really shouldn't get snippy with me Ms. Vanderhorn." He contemplated for a moment in silence, "Alright you can help me."  
  
Hermione grinned happily, "Thank you Severus."  
  
Severus stopped himself from smiling at her, 'She called me by my first name.' He shook away his thoughts before speaking again. " Well let's get started than." He turned and walked into the classroom.  
  
Hermione followed and watched as he stripped from his robe and rolled up his sleeves. She was fascinated, she quickly shook her head and wiped away all of the bad thoughts emerging in her mind. She stood back and waited for Severus to tell her what to do  
  
Severus went into the storage closet, and appeared again a minute later with various bottles and jars. He set them around a cauldron that was a puck green substance. "Could you peel the Abyssinian and chop the Daisy root?  
  
She nodded and the young assistant began to do as she was asked before a question popped into her head. "What potion are we working on at the moment?"  
  
Severus' head snapped up and he looked at her, " The Wolfsbane."  
  
She nodded and they stayed silent for the next few hours, with the exception of a few request, such as peeling or adding some kind of ingredient. 


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Please if you can dismiss any bad spelling. Its a new computer and there is no spell check.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Hermione sat next to Ginny nibbling on a piece of bacon. She was deliriously happy that Albus had let Ginny come back for the remainder of the holiday. She needed the distraction, not the Severus wasn't, it was just confusing with her new feeling towards him.   
  
"Hermione, look at this!" Ginny ordered, braking her from her daze.   
  
She glanced over at her, then in front of her where she was frantically motioning. A pile of magazines where scattered about. "What am I looking at?"   
  
Ginny put the tip of her wand to the magazine in front of her, she clearly stated, "Exterate." Three beaded necklaces appeared on the table in front of them, but disappeared seconds later. She stomped her foot in frustration, "Argh!"  
  
Hermione looked over the page and an idea popped into her head, she gestured toward it, "What exactly do you want out of this?"   
  
Ginny's eyebrows screwed up in thought, "Um... those horseshoe charm necklaces, why?"  
  
Hermione extended her wand to the magazine and enunciated, "Exterate Perme!" The horseshoe charms appeared and stayed.  
  
Ginny squealed in glee, she handed one to Hermione and slipping on the other, before grinning, "To symbolize our friendship." Hermione smiled and hugged her before putting hers on as well.  
  
The two girls sat quietly and skimmed through the pages, to see what else they could extract, when Dumbledore stood to talk. "For many decades, the girls of this school, have had little to do besides watch the Quidditch matches. Does anyone here have any suggestions on what they could do to occupy themselves with?"  
  
Ginny shyly raised her hand, "I have a suggestion Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Everyone turned toward her and waited for her to continue, "We could have a wizarding cheerleading squad for each house."  
  
Severus gagged, before he could school his expression or thoughts, "That is really one of the worst jokes that I have ever heard Ms. Weasley." Hermione rolled her eyes, grabs a piece of Parchment and threw it at him, "Do shut up Severus."  
  
The balled up piece of parchment hit him on the side of his head and then fell to his lap.  
  
Sirius and a few of the teachers hid there smiles and their laughter.  
  
Severus stood and glared at her, "That was uncalled for, you ignorant little brat!"  
  
Hermione stood and faced him eye to eye, "Why do you always have to be such a prick to everyone! I believe that it was called for and if your expecting an apology then you might as well go an shag a hippogriff."  
  
Everyone but the two arguing busted out laughing.  
  
Dumbledore stood, "Alight children calm down. I believe Ms. Weasley has a point. Wizard Cheerleading it is and Hermione will be on the Gryffindor squad as captain."  
  
Hermione turned beat red with burning anger, just to strangle the older man with sparkling bright eyes.  
  
A smug look came over Severus' face.  
  
"I'll inform Luna that we'll need someone to keep the girls in check."  
  
The smug look disappeared from his face, "Albus I don't think we really have to involve my family do you? I'm already under enough pressure with... well you know!"  
  
"Severus Raynaldo Snape! I'm surprised at your lack of excitement to see me." Said a strong earthy feminine voice from behind Hermione and Ginny.  
  
Severus forced a stiff smile, "Luna, I see your hearing is still intact."  
  
Luna Rosewood, Severus' great aunt had Elvin in her, as a result she could hear when her name was spoken, no matter how far apart they were. "Severus dear, its not something that can be changed it is in my blood remember?" She turned to face Dumbledore completely, "What was it that you needed old fellow?"  
  
Albus laughed Luna had always called him that even though she was older then him. " Would you be willing to look over the house cheerleading squads?"  
  
Luna nodded without hesitation, "Of course."  
  
Albus' eyes glittered with joy, "Great I'll have your quarters ready after dinner."  
  
Luna sat down next to Hermione and Ginny, smiling kindly.  
  
Hermione, who had sat back down turned to return her smile, "Soooo... your related to Severus?"  
  
"I'm his great aunt." Luna replied.  
  
"What did you say his middle name was again?" Hermione questions a crooked grin slowly appearing.  
  
"Don't you dare tell her!" He growled before storming off.  
  
Luna laughed, "His middle name is Raynaldo. Is there any reason as to why you wanted to know?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Only to torture him with." 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The students who had stayed during the summer, due to some reason or another during the holidays sat chatting enthusiastically with one another. Emotions were that of excitement and anticipation, excitement for there friend who would be arriving soon, and the later emotion for the newest school year.  
  
Finally when the students began to pile in, Harry and Ron had their arms draped around two girls. Harry stopped short and escorted Cho Chang to her seat before bounding towards Ran and the young lady on his arm, Lavender Brown.  
  
Ron and Harry had grown even more, and Ginny rolled her eyes as Ron started to animatedly speak to Lavender, wiggling his eyebrow up and down.  
  
Harry bent over to hug both Hermione and Ginny, before taking his place beside Ron at the table.  
  
Hermione eyed the both of them, with questioning eyes, "When did this happen?"  
  
"Me and Cho."  
  
"Cho and I, Harry!" Hermione reprimanded his English.  
  
Everyone at the table rolled there eyes, "Anyway we have been writing the whole summer and we decided that we should try the dating thing."  
  
Lavender began speaking excitedly, "Ron came to my birthday party and, we kind of hit it off."  
  
Hermione forced a smile and regarded the front of the Great Hall as the newest editions clambered in, wonder and amazement etched a crossed their faces.  
  
When the sorting ceremony ended Hermione smiled in relief. Before she could catch herself, her gaze ended up centered with Severus' whose was, coincidently looking her way. He smirked at her and turned quickly to have a conversation with Remus.  
  
She sneered, something that she had picked up from Severus during their time together working on the potions, and quickly turned away.  
  
Meanwhile up at the teachers table Remus was laughing at his friend, "Severus.you've got it bad."  
  
Severus in turn kicked Remus under the table, before scolding him in a low voice, "I'd shut my mouth if I were you. That is unless you want the aunt to know about your new infatuation with her."  
  
Remus swallowed hard and changed the subject, "Soo. what is this new potion I've been hearing about?"  
  
~~~~~~~~The following afternoon~~~~~~~  
  
Ron sat awkwardly on the sofa making out with Lavender. While Ginny and Hermione sat on the opposite side discussing 'things'. Harry and Cho sat dazing off into space leaning against each other.  
  
Hermione bit down on the bottom of her lip, trying to approach the subject of Severus to Ginny. "Gin. um can I . uh talk to you. about Severus?"  
  
The red head nodded, "Sure but call him. Rusty because we don't want the boys to get curious."  
  
Hermione bent her head down slightly, "I think I'm starting to see him in a whole different aspect. Like, more then student, teacher, more then friends. I think he sort of feels the same way. For example last night right after the sorting ceremony I caught him looking at me, he smirked and then turned away. Eh! Do I sound horribly like a silly teenager or what." Hermione sighed in defeat. "I hate myself! I need to focus on my studies, not some silly school girl crush."  
  
Ginny forced a reassuring smile before silently berating herself, for not telling Hermione about the merger with the Vanderhorns and the Snapes, it just wasn't her place.  
  
Hermione sighed heavily dreading tomorrows double potions class, "You know Gin I'm so glad that your taking 5th year potions."  
  
Ginny grinned, "Yeah me too, can't wait to see Aaron's face. Anyway have you heard much from the Vanderhorns?"  
  
"Yeah, I've received a ton of parcels, some that I have yet to open, along with letters I have yet to read. It's confusing really, I barely even know these people, yet I'm related to them. I received a long letter explaining about my mother and father, I mean Sev.Rusty told me everything its just hard to hear it twice. I shouldn't even be alive. Anyway on a lighter note I have more cloths in my wardrobe then I've even imagined."  
  
Ginny swallowed hard not knowing what to say so she just stayed silent and let Hermione think through her jumbled thoughts. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter10

The next morning found Hermione and Ginny walking towards the dungeons. Unfortunately they weren't paying attention and Ginny ran smack dead into Aaron. Aaron turned from talking to Justin, his best friends to scold who ever it was that had ran into him, "Watch where your going you….er… hello Hermione, Ginny." He smiled nervously at Ginny, "So Ginny what class are you going to now?"

"Wow man you really weren't paying attention this morning were you? Ginny is taking 5th year potions."

Aaron shook his head, " I was a bit preoccupied."

Ginny turned bright red before nudging Hermione, "We should hurry up, or will be late for potions and we don't want to deal with Snape's wrath." She gave Hermione a smile and whispered , "Well, Mione you wouldn't mind bearing his wrath now would you…or was it his children?" She grinned and rushed off to sit down.

Hermione rolled her eyes in dismay, teenagers were really immature. Severus who had heard everything, walked up behind her and whispered into her ear, "Good morning Hermione, I suggest you go and sit down, and we'll discuss what I overheard later this evening."

Hermione turned beat red and stalked to her seat beside Ginny and slumped into it, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her. "I hate you!" She hissed under her breath, making sure Ginny heard her.

Severus, slipped into his bastard teacher mode and began dictating the class. "Those of you not aware of this, Virginia Weasley is now in this class. Now I want all of you to open your books and read chapters 1-3 in your books, then pair up and get to work with your potions, its due at the end of class. Get to work now!"

Severus watched Hermione from hooded eyes as she worked, 'Was it possible that she had some kind of feelings for him…no of course not it was some sort of joke between the two girls.' By the time that the class ended he had already taken points from Gryffindor for Longbottom's stupidity.

The rest of the day swept by quickly for Hermione. When she finally arrived at Severus' office she rapped at the door.

A gruff voice answered, "Come in Ms. Vanderhorn."

She pushed open the doors and walked towards his desk.

He stood and walked around the desk, leaning up against the edge of it, arms crossed over his chest. He had previously rehearsed what he wanted to say but suddenly he forgot what he was going to say, so he let anything fly from his pale lips, most of it dripping with sarcasm. "Hermione is there something you'd like to discuss? If so I'm waiting for the Miss Know-it-all to reveal what's occupying that mind of yours."

Hermione glared at him in defiance, "You shouldn't have said anything about the incident. It was harmless banter from a friend. It was not meant for your ears. Besides you wouldn't have heard any of it if you hadn't been eavesdropping. So I'm sorry if what was said offended you, but I will not explain myself to you!" 

Severus quietly waited for her to finish. She had made him mad, that was for sure the etched lines around his mouth displayed that. He had not been eavesdropping, he had just overheard what had been said. "Hermione, 30 points from Gryffindor for your cheek. And I do not eavesdrop!" He growled, his voice staying steady, although he was shaking in anger.

Hermione swallowed the nervous lump in her throat, "Well Professor I guess you'll have to take another 30 points from Gryffindor."

His eyebrow shot up in confusion, "What ever for?"

"This." Hermione closed the small space between them, wrapped her arms around his neck and covered his mouth with hers.

Severus was shocked beyond belief at first, but it didn't take more than a few seconds before his arms wrapped around her waist and he deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. 

She moaned against his mouth softly and ran her fingers through his hair.

He broke away to get air before he crushed his mouth to hers in a toe curling kiss, his left hand slid to the back of her neck and deepened ,what more he could. His right hand began to slid up her slender caress the swell of her breast

Hermione groaned loudly.

Sense knocked backed into him then. He pushed her away and caught his breath. When he could speak again he mumbled, "Get out."

She hesitated longer then he liked and he began to holler, "Get the hell out of here! GO NOW!"

Hermione scrambled to get her things, she some how dropped during their previous activities, and rushed out of the classroom in tears. Half way down the corridor Hermione slid to the floor sprawled next to the wall and sobbed her heart out.

Meanwhile back in the classroom Severus leaned up against the door, and for the first time in... well... it was the first time, he let a tear slip past his hard exterior. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

In the fallowing weeks, time went by in extreme slowness for not only Severus and Hermione, but those around the two. 

Late one night near the end of September, Severus sat in front of the fire, scotch in hand.

Remus sipped on his brandy as he softly spoke, " I spoke with Hermione today." He closely watched Severus' expression change from self-pity, to guilt, shock, anger and then finally to curiosity.

"Really and what did our lovely. Er. little Ms. Vanderhorn have to say?"

Severus grunted in annoyance and downed the rest of his scotch. "Remus this is my business, not yours and she had no right to speak to you about it."

Remus stood abruptly, beyond anger, "You're a blind fool Severus!" He scolded the dark haired man who sat in utter ignorance of what he was putting himself through. Taking a deep breath to sustain himself he spoke again this time with conviction, not anger. " I have a proposition. How about me and you fence? I win you apologize to Hermione."

Severus nodded, " And if I win?" his tone full of curiosity.

Remus narrowed his eyes, " That doesn't matter,.I'll win."

Severus grunted in disbelief.

~~~~~A little while later~~~~

"Ouch damn it Ronald Weasley that hurt!" Harry grumbled from the intense pain at the back of his head. "Why'd you hit me with that book?"

Ginny and Cho who happened to be sitting close to them, rolled their eyes and in unison said, "Harry shut up!" 

Hermione sat sullenly talking to Paige and her twin Nic. " You guys really shouldn't act like two year olds. I men I don't like Malfoy any more then the next person but honestly. Shh!" She gasped, catching everyone's attention. She stained her hearing. she could hear what sounded like metal clashing metal, and muffled words.

Harry, Ron, and Nic stumbled to the door and looked down the hall. Ginny, Paige, Cho, and Hermione made their way to see what was happening also.

Hermione Pushed people away to get into the hall. Her heart stopped in her throat or so it seemed.

Severus cornered Remus towards a wall emerged in shadows. "Rem. give it up."

Hermione looked over their appearances, Remus had discarded his usual tattered robe and was in a long brown sleeved shirt and black trousers. Severus fallowed with the same fashion, except his white dress shirt was unbuttoned down to his midsection, they were both sweating.

Hermione closed her eyes and turned towards her group of friends gawking from the door way. She motioned for them to leave and get back to their common rooms, so they didn't get caught.

The obliged her and headed in appropriate directions, while Hermione stood and watched the display of men fence aggressively. 

Remus caught sight of her but didn't let it on to Severus, who had his back to her. "You know I'm right when I say that you should apologize to her."

Severus growled, "I'm not apologizing for something I didn't do!" He turned and stopped dead in his tracks. There Hermione stood her face stone like. He rounded on Remus, "Why the hell didn't you tell me she was standing there?" He swung around to face her again, "And what are you ding out after hours... Hmm. snogging in the shadows with God knows who." He grinned evilly and advanced on her, "You, here to give us a little of what's going around? Don't think I didn't see Misters Weasley, Potter and Cook hanging out the door. Are they paying you?"

Hermione raised her hand to meet Severus' face in a slap but he caught a hold of her wrist. "You're a disgusting bastard Severus!"

He laughed, sarcasm dripping from his deep voice, "Oh Yes, but I can't be a bastard my mother was delightful enough to be married to my father before I was born."

Remus moved to stand next to the both of them, "Stop being a jealous prick Severus."

Severus sighed and let go, "Get the hell out of my sight."

Hermione turned, she knew the exact time her heart broke. It had just sounded 2 chimes from the invisible grandfather clock. She walked away slowly, and heavy hearted. Just as she was turning down the corridor she heard Remus scold the other man.

"You're a damn fool Severus! Why'd you go an push the only person who would ever love a stubborn fool like you?" Remus took off towards his quarters leaving Severus alone to his thoughts.

Hermione rushed to the common room, safe from more hurt.

Meanwhile in the corridor Severus gazed into space regretting things that he'd done, but he thought what he had just done, beat the rest.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ginny had to drag Hermione out the next day, they were both exhausted, but Hermione was more so, then her flaming haired friend. 

Ginny had gone back to find Hermione and found her crumbled in a heap on the floor tears staining her cheeks. Hermione sobbed out what had happened.

While Ginny had fallen asleep Hermione had thought back over the last few days and wondered , why it was that she had kissed him and without any answer at all she finally subsided to sleep only to be awakened a few hours later. 

"Oh… come on Mione its time to get out of bed . Today's our first practice."

Hermione rubbed at her temples and nodded, "Alright, but I'm swinging by the infirmary to grab a headache reliever." 

So that's just what they did, but apparently the God's were out to get her because, just as she entered, Severus was leaving. He stood staring at her for longer then necessary before pushing past her and out into the hall.

"Mione, just grab the potion and we can get out of here. Okay?"

Hurt and confused, Hermione took the potion then dragged herself to the Quidditch pitch, where the other girls had gathered.

Luna separated the four houses to different corners, "Alright children were all here now so let me lay down the rules. You will keep hands to yourselves. When your captain comes up with routines, they will not be changed. The captains will finalize their cheers with me, and will make a schedule for practices."

Two hours of exercise sent the girls back to the great hall, dragging their feet.

Hermione made it about half way a crossed the entrance hall before Dumbledore intercepted her. "Hermione we need to talk to you."

"Who?" She massaged at the back of her neck, looking up at him wearily. 

"Myself, your great-grandfather, and Severus."

She winced at the sound of Severus' name but fallowed him silently to the staff room. When Hermione entered she sat close to Maxwell Vanderhorn. Severus sat on the opposite side of Albus, clearly avoiding any eye contact at all.

Maxwell began, "Well, Hermione dear, you see being a Vanderhorn, comes with certain obligations that you must fulfill."

She nodded waiting patiently for him to continue, with the distinct feeling that she wasn't going to like this.

Severus interrupted, glaring at Maxwell, " One of which you have to marry at the age of 16,… to me."

If she hadn't already been sitting down, she surly would have crumbled to the floor in shock. "You've got to be joking!"

Severus stood, "Look I know you don't want to marry me but this is the life of… nobility, in the wizarding world." He turned to Albus, "I've got papers to grade. She knows now, I'm not staying." He walked away from them and out into the hall.

Maxwell stood and walked to a large window that overlooked the grounds. "I'm deeply sorry Hermione, but you've been betrothed to Severus the second you were born. It can't be changed."

Hermione closed her eyes to hold back tears. She swallowed the angry lump in her throat, opened her eyes again, and stood. "I'll marry him, although I want to make this very clear to you. Any children I may have with him, will not be subjected to this manipulative control. You can not continue to control peoples lives the moment the enter this world." She spat out before storming from the room.

Albus and Maxwell looked at one another, regret deep with in their depths, all though deep in the midst of bright blue eyes a sparkle lit with the most intriguing idea.

What if this worked out in the long run?


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks, all of you, for reviewing.

Chapter 13

As soon as Hermione had exited the staff room, she had burst into tears, she really couldn't understand why it was that she was crying yet again, she hadn't cried this much since….well never. 

The young teenager made her way up the spiraling stair case to the Astronomy tower, she was sobbing silently, and she was so worn out she thought she'd collapse. She had thought about going back to her dorm but decided she would get more peace this way. As she pushed open the door, a light breeze stung at her wet cheeks, but before she could step out onto the landing her gaze caught hold of Severus and a tall leggy blonde. She quickly wiped at her tear strained face and swallowed hard, they hadn't noticed she was there yet. 

The blonde had crushed herself up against Severus, and was caressing his face, and what struck her as though someone had stabbed her repeatedly in the stomach was that he smiled. Something he had never done in her presence, it hurt and a stab of jealousy rain through her like the wind did during an extremely terrible blizzard.

She gasped for air, and suddenly they both turned towards her, Severus with a look of shame and guilt, started towards her, but she held up her hand in attempt to get him to stop. "Don't…" She could barely get that one word out, she felt as though she had been betrayed, but that was wrong, they weren't married, and they sure ass hell weren't anything but enemies, once again. So why did it feel this way?

"Hermione, its not what it looks like, I swear on Albus that it's not!" Severus' face had contorted to a look of plea. He again attempted to get closer to her.

Instead of holding up her hand to warn him off, she stepped back as though she had been struck a cross the face for being disobedient. "Of course its not…" She whispered, her voice hoarse in her attempt to speak once again. Finally with every ounce of energy left in her she spat out angrily, "Professor… I expect that when we are married that you… keep your sordid affairs at a minimal and if that's to hard, make sure that they are committed away from the ears and eyes of anyone else, I'd rather not have to hear about them." Before leaving in a hurry; back to the safe haven of her dormitory.

"Damn it all!" Severus growled in anger, and frustration kicked at the door, big mistake, that hurt. 

The forgotten blonde raised a questioning eyebrow, "Married?"

"Oh lord, Fiona I'm sorry about this. My brother is an idiot, please forgive me, for had I known that you were going to be here I would have told you from the start. I know I should have done so as soon as you arrived, but I was angry and needed something to distract me. In this case it was a someone. I am terrible sorry. I really should kick Socrates' arse, I'm sorry for leading you on but I'd be lying if I said that I wanted to actually have the affair that Hermione has accused us of. I've really never thought about you that way, not even when we were growing up." He looked shamefully off into the distance, not wanting to she her reaction.

Fiona sighed, 'She had figured as much, but she, wasn't about to give up yet.' She smiled softly and spoke, "I understand, you love her, I'll be going now." As she descended the stair, an evil smile crossed her face, 'I'll be back though, and you dear Severus will be mine.'

Severus watched her go and let out a relieved sigh, he descended towards the dungeons an hour later. He entered his quarters and went straight for his Firewhisky, he made a vow that late he would explain to Hermione what had happened, and then maybe just maybe she wouldn't hate him.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

It was a week before Halloween when his decision, about talking to Hermione, came back to him, So at the end of his 6th year potions class with Gryffindor and Slytherin, he called for her to stay behind.

When all of the students had scurried their way out of the classroom, she approached him cautiously, her weary gaze settled on the wall just past his shoulder. "What exactly is it that you wanted Professor?"

"So its back to Professor now? That's a little harsh don't you think? I wouldn't get to comfortable with it, we'll be married soon, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't continually call me Professor in private."

"Alright then, **Snape**, what is it that you wanted, I haven't got all day."

He cursed, "Damn it! Hermione that's not what I meant. Anyways about that, women you saw me with, she was an old friend, but she has never meant anything at all to me. She made me smile and laugh, and I needed that. My brother told her where I was and she came…thinking that, well you can imagine what she was thinking. You see ever sense we were here as students ourselves she been pursuing…"

Hermione sighed in exaggerated impatience, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I wouldn't want you to think that I would go behind your back." He cautiously stepped towards her.

"No that's okay you can do it right it front of me…you know since I'm only marring you out of obligation. I really don't give a care about what you do, just try and leave me out of it."

He growled in anger, "You can be so bloody damn insufferable! I wouldn't cheat on you! Get that through your thick know-it-all skull! This is pointless." He sighed in defeat before tossing a ring box in her direction. It landed at her feet. "Take that and get the hell out of my sight."

Hermione bent and picked up the velvet green box. She quickly shoved it into her pocket. "At my pleasure I assure you!" She turned to leave, but was soon facing him again. "Look I'm sorry, I just…well I don't now exactly what my problem if but, I'm sorry." She looked down at the dirty concrete floor in shame.

Severus went cautiously to her, slipping an index finger under her chin and lifting her head to look into her eye. "I should have apologized…I'm sorry." He grinned slowly, "Now if you tell anyone that I have apologized I'll deny it with a vengeance."

She hide a smile and saluted him, "Yes Sir!" before laughing. She turned serious before hugging him slightly, "Thank you. Now I've got to go and get ready for Charms."

He nodded and turned and headed for his desk as she headed down the hall.

As Hermione walked to Charms, she riffled out the ring box, and snapped it open. She gasped in awe, at its simplicity, fore inside the velvet box lay and silver band with Celtic knots and a simply emerald chip lay nestled in between two of the larger knots. She turned her head towards the direction that she had just came from, a soft smile caressing her mouth. She slipped the ring from the box and placed it on her finger, before casting an invisibility spell upon it.

A/N: My apologies on the length and long absence of my updating.


End file.
